


Lady in the Red Dress

by Swamp_Dog



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post RE4, Short little one-shot, a little bit of fighting bad guys, ada goes swimming but not on purpose, i think, leon being a good bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swamp_Dog/pseuds/Swamp_Dog
Summary: Ada tries to keep tabs on Leon, only to find out someone else has been keeping tabs on her. Things go south, and she could really use a knight in shining armor right about now.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong
Comments: 14
Kudos: 22





	Lady in the Red Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Another little short fic that's a little bit older.

The red dress didn’t exactly hide Ada’s presence very well. But then, she didn’t need it to here. The relaxed way she sat at the metal table, evening breeze toying with her short black hair and a thoughtful look on her face, blended in plenty with the other coffee shop patrons sitting near the cobblestone street. The wide canal flowing just a few yards from her made it a picture-perfect spot to people-watch.

Her thoughtful look, however, wasn’t from the regular people-watching. Her red-framed glasses beeped quietly, zooming her view into a window across the street, a couple floors up. She’d been here for a few hours already, waiting for a sign of life up there, sipping tea. 

A light flicked on behind the half-shut curtain. Her only reaction was to readjust her view, still waiting patiently. As she watched a shadow cross in the apartment, she almost missed the sound of boots approaching noisily from behind. They didn’t belong here, didn’t blend at all. 

She turned to find her assailant’s hand already gripping her arm tightly. He was big, gruff, weathered. The plain clothes he wore couldn’t disguise that the bearded man was some kind of mercenary or hit man. 

“Can I help you?” She said with an air of annoyance. 

“Ada Wong. Let’s have a chat,” the man growled back in a low tone, then tugged her to her feet, causing the metal chair to whine against the cobblestone. 

She took in the situation quickly. There were more of them standing nearby, backup in case she resisted. The few patrons that were there had apparently decided they’d much rather be somewhere else, and quietly moved away. She watched the man with a nearly unreadable expression, but moved to walk along beside him. The grip on her arm made sure she didn’t do anything else. 

She let them lead her down the cobblestone street, heels clicking distinctly with the thump of their boots. They slipped down an alley, into a shipping dock that was closed for the day. 

“Well this is a romantic place for a chat, isn’t it?” 

Her little smirk must have hit the mercenary’s nerve, because he forcefully shoved her forward. She whipped around, pistol suddenly out and ready, like she had counted on him doing just that. Her first shot hit one of the backups in the back, who grunted and grabbed at his side. The second shot would have struck the man who had grabbed her, but an unexpectedly agile kick to her side sent her slamming into the concrete behind her. She rolled and popped back up, only for a man to appear from behind her, grabbing her arm and pointing the pistol away. 

They all seemed to be an equal level of gruff, trained to fight people who knew what they were doing. She twisted like she was about to elbow the man who held her, but instead jammed her heel into his leg. He howled but still held on tight, so she reached for one of the blades she had hidden. She was moments away from sinking the blade deep into the man’s face when a hard punch sent her reeling. 

How could she have let herself get so distracted? she wondered. Did she really let her guard down that far when she wasn’t on an official job? Maybe she’d wanted to believe she could slow down and breathe for a few days. Obviously, she had been wrong about that. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a silenced pistol as it was drawn by the one who seemed to be leading. She quickly flicked the knife, spearing the man’s fingers and causing him to swear loudly. He wouldn’t be shooting with that hand for a long while. 

Ada got to her feet shakily, scraped up and bleeding from her temple now. 

“Who sent you after me?” She sorely wished her pistol wasn’t laying behind several angry-looking mercenaries at the moment. 

The supposed leader spoke up. 

“Maybe if you’d been a little better at your job, I wouldn’t have been hired to do mine,” he answered cryptically, stepping closer. 

She pulled out another knife, but was met by another kick that slammed into her stomach, knocking her back… and down, and down, until she plunged into the canal at the edge of the dock. 

Fear exploded in her chest immediately. That kick had knocked the breath out of her, and now she was deep under the water’s surface, unable to pull in a breath even if she wanted to. Her head spun, unable to tell which way was up and which way she was going as she swam. Her lungs burned when she involuntarily pulled in water. It was freezing. She wanted to be anywhere else in the world.

She was better than this, wasn’t she? That thought circled her mind as it got darker and darker. Shouldn’t she have been able to avoid this? Wasn’t she good at what she did? 

The confused questions continued until her mind washed with black. 

* * *

  
  


After that, it was hazy. She remembered being cold, incredibly cold, for far too long. There was a familiar voice, but with a panic she hadn’t heard before. She couldn’t quite make out what he was saying, but she could tell it was a he. The cold subsided very slowly, and she briefly wondered if that meant she was at the end, but then it was gradually replaced with warmth. 

Her senses began to return, and she felt some motion… something against her head? It was a hand, slowly drawing across her hair. Why was it so hard to move? Things ached, and she just wanted to keep sleeping. She drew in a long breath, and the hand against her head stopped moving, starting to pull away. 

“You can keep doing that if you want,” she mumbled groggily. 

A laugh sounded, louder and closer than she’d expected, giving her just enough of a jolt to manage opening her eyes. 

She recognized the apartment immediately from her scouting. It was the one she’d been watching from the street below. The figure sitting right up next to her on a couch was definitely the one she’d been waiting to spot, too. The one who wasn’t supposed to know she was here.

“That’s… not what I expected you to say. You even have something witty to say after you almost drowned, I’m impressed.” Leon slouched, but resumed what he’d been doing. At her groggy request. 

Ada’s brows furrowed, and she reached for her aching head, finding it a bit difficult to pull her arm up at all. 

“Why am I wrapped up…?”

“It’s… towels. A lot of towels. And a blanket or two. You were shivering like a chihuahua… You scared me there, Ada. If I hadn’t seen you get grabbed out the window, you would have…”

He trailed off, and she didn’t offer to finish the thought either, just staying quiet for a long moment. She realized that he also had a blanket around his shoulders, and even though his clothes were dry, his hair was still damp. 

“Still can’t help being a knight in shining armor, huh?”

He huffed a laugh. 

“No more than you can’t help spying on me, I guess. You wanna tell me what you’re doing here?” 

She sighed, then touched her brow. 

“Don’t even have the flash-bang glasses to get out of it this time…. I was just keeping tabs. That’s all.” 

Leon didn’t seem like he particularly believed that, but he didn’t push it. She looked too tired to keep prodding for answers. 

“Keeping tabs. Right. We’ll go with that.” 

She closed her eyes and let herself relax when she saw he wasn’t going to keep questioning. Her hand went to her chest, which she realized felt sore. She didn’t remember getting hit there. Why would it….

“Did you… have to resuscitate me…?”

“Are you gonna keep asking questions or rest? Go back to sleep. We’ll talk when you’re feeling better.”

She looked up at him again, bits of the panicked voice she’d heard coming back to her, realizing who it belonged to now. He seemed calm now, back to the Leon she remembered. 

“…Thank you,” she said quietly, settling back into the cocoon of towels and blankets. He kept his hand lightly drawing over her damp hair. 

“You’d do the same for me. I think.” 

_ I have _ , she thought to herself, but she was too busy sinking into sleep to answer out loud. 


End file.
